


Well...later

by Lamenta



Series: Lamenta's Tumblr Scribbles [7]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders and Fenris are actually friends, Fluff and Humor, Hawke is very purple, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamenta/pseuds/Lamenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First of three prizes written for my Followers Giveaway on tumblr :) This one is for Chiwibel, who asked for a funny Anders/Varric with a bit of Fenris on the side :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well...later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chiwibel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiwibel/gifts).



The sound of a quill scratching over paper, the tiny movements of the body next to his that should be annoying but weren’t. The smell of fresh ink and paper, mixing with the smell of the Hanged Man’s regular stale beer and the leftovers of their dinner. The warmth of the thick blankets keeping the cold of the night away and a fire crackling gently in the background, its flames casting funny shadows on the walls.

 

His head, pillowed on a strong chest.

 

Suppressing a yawn, Anders told himself to concentrate on the script in his hands, even as he indulged himself by tilting his head to the left _just_ a little, until he felt coarse hair against his cheek. With a smile, he nuzzled into it for a second and sure enough, he was rewarded with an exaggerated sigh.

 

“It’s good,” Anders said.

 

“My chest hair?” Varric asked, still scribbling away on his parchment. “Why thank you, I’m rather proud of its growth too, Blondie.”

 

“Your new _novel_ ,” Anders said with a sigh of his own. “Although I am still not sure why you decided that a serpent makes a great pet for the protagonist.”

 

“It’s sort of a tribute, I suppose. I beat Sebastian at Wicked Grace with a hand of serpents.”

 

“Truly?”

 

“I guess I got inspired. I will also make sure to dedicate that part of the story to our dear Starkhaven prince.”

 

Anders snorted. “And which part will be dedicated to _me_ , Serah Tethras?”

 

“Aww, you’re not going to have a jealous cat fight over this with Vael, right?”

 

Anders rolled his eyes and lifted a hand to smack the dwarf’s arm. Laughter rumbled in Varric’s chest and the mage felt him move a little to put away his writing utentils. Anders hummed when a strong, calloused hand caressed over his head affectionately.

 

“The naughty parts?” Varric offered teasingly.

 

“I sure hope you are not implying that the hero and the serpent will get naughty together.”

 

“Well, _now_ that you say it…”

 

Anders tilted his head back and glared at the other man. He was rewarded with a typical Varric Tethras toothy grin.

 

“Just think about it, Blondie…a serpent can go long…ways…burrow deep…you get my drift.”

 

The blond sat up with a groan that ended in a chuckle. “You are _terrible_ ,” he admonished the dwarf. Varric merely continued to grin, sharp eyes watching the mage move around until he was straddling the dwarf’s middle, a sassy smile on his lips. Strong hands grabbed each of the mage’s thigh and squeezed them appreciatively.

 

For a moment, they just looked at each other, openly smiling and listening to the commotion downstairs. Anders was pretty sure he heard chairs being thrown around. Some was shouting insults, or trying to, since most was lost in a slur. Glass shattered and sure enough, one of the barmaids demanded loudly they leave before they called the Guards.

 

“How can you even sleep at this place?” Anders asked, his hips giving a slow, suggestive roll against the dwarf’s.

 

“You’ve slept here too, Blondie,” Varric reminded, “and you seemed to have no problem doing so…Andraste’s _tits_ , that feels nice…”

 

“That’s because you made me come so hard that night, I blacked out.” Anders whispered, leaning down and getting face to face with the other man.

 

A snort followed by a disgusted noise made Anders and Varric look up.

 

“There are things I do not need to know,” the white-haired elf in the doorway informed them grumpily, yet his gaze was curious as he took in the sight of the tall human straddling the most definitely shorter dwarf. Black eyebrows rose, emerald greens twinkling with amusement.

  
“What?” Anders asked.

 

“I do wonder how…it…works…” Another snort and then Fenris was chuckling. “You two look _ridiculous_.”

 

“It’s none of your business, tiny elf,” Anders said teasingly and sure enough, Fenris glowered at the mage.

 

Varric sighed and patted Anders’ firm behind lovingly, figuring it had to wait to get some much needed attention until – well, later. “So, what’s the reason for your late night visit, Fenris?”

 

Fenris let out a long sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose before throwing them both a rather desperate look. Desperate enough that Anders frowned at the elf, completely ignoring the lovely ass patting he was receiving. Well, actually it was Varric’s way of subtly telling him to get off of him, but Varric figured that could wait another moment, too. Especially since he didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of their unexpected visitor by letting him have a look at the bulge growing in his pants.

 

“He’s been lamenting to his mabari all day long,” Fenris said tiredly. “His _mabari,_ Varric. I tried everything I could to distract him from his gloomy mood but –“

 

“You didn’t try to cheer him up again, did you?” Anders deadpanned.

 

“Watch your tongue, mage,” Fenris threatened half-heartedly. “It was _your_ turn to look after him today!”

 

“Hawke is _still_ upset over the dragon thing? Seriously?” Varric asked in disbelief. “Maker, but that man can sulk a long time.”

 

“I just needed to get away before I murder him,” Fenris muttered, throwing the two of them another desperate look. “Please?”

 

“Maker, Hawke drives Fenris insane and then _we_ have to babysit the elf,” Anders muttered under his breath.

 

“Very well. Go to his estate and see if you can last an hour before he drives _you_ insane,” Fenris growled.

 

Varric bit back a laugh and grabbed Anders by the neck, pulling him down for a kiss. If Fenris had to interrupt something that was about to get _very_ interesting, a kiss was the very least they could allow themselves, broody elf in the room or not. Anders hummed happily into it and Varric knew Fenris was making a face at them – more out of habit than actual disgust.

 

Fenris cleared his throat as soon as the other two men parted. “I brought wine?”

 

“Diamondback?” Varric suggested while Anders slowly climbed off him.

 

“Do we have to play a card game?” Anders asked. “I’m terrible at them.”

 

Fenris chuckled and finally entered the room, waving two bottles at them to prove that he had, indeed brought wine. “Please do indulge me, mage. You losing at card games all the time is just the kind of entertainment that would manage to cheer me up.”

 

Anders grabbed one of the pillows and threw it at the elf. Varric managed to roll of the bed just in time before Fenris lounged at the mage for the _insult_ and watched with amusement how seemingly easy it was for Fenris to twist the mage’s long limbs or hold him down while Anders swore to the Gods that he’d turn Fenris into something disgusting as soon as he managed to grab his staff.

 

Some of the positions Anders ended up in while mock-fighting with the elf certainly gave Varric a few ideas to try…well, later.

 


End file.
